ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Rulings:Wel’mariel - Tempest Spirit Seer
“You can Normal Summon this card without tribute.” is a Summon Condition. It allows this card’s owner to Normal Summon this card without Tributing but it does not allow to set it. * “This card gains one of the following effects based on how it was Summoned:” is a mandatory Trigger effect, it activates when this card is summoned and applies one of the 3 effects noted below it based on how the card was summoned. * Rulings on being Normal Summoned without Tribute: ** “This card’s Level becomes 2 and it’s ATK and DEF become 1200 and 900 respectively.” is a Continuous effect, it makes “Wel’mariel - Tempest Spirit Seer” be treated as a Level 2 monster and makes it’s original ATK and DEF 1200 and 900 respectively. ** “Once, during the turn this card was Summoned: you can Special Summon 1 “Tempest Spirit” monster from your hand.” is an Ignition effect, it starts a chain and can only be activated once while this card is on the field, if this card is flipped face-down and then face-up this effect cannot be activated since this card hasn’t left the field yet. This effect does not target. ** “Once per turn: you can pay 800 LP; add 1 “Tempest Spirit” monster from your Deck to your hand.” is an Ignition effect and starts a chain. It does not target, also paying 800 LP is a cost. * Rulings on being Tribute Summoned/Set: ** “Once while this card is on the field: you can add 1 “Tempest Spirit” monster from your Deck to your hand.” is an Ignition effect, it starts a chain and can only be activated once while this card is on the field, if this card is flipped face-down and then face-up this effect cannot be activated since this card hasn’t left the field yet. This effect does not target. ** “Once per turn, during either player’s turn: you can target 1 Tuner monster on the field and pay 1000 LP; that target is no longer treated as a Tuner until the end of this turn.” is an Ignition effect, it starts a chain and targets 1 monster on the field after resolving this effect that target is not treated as a tuner for the rest of the turn. Paying 1000 LP is a cost. ** “Once, while this card is on the field: you can reveal a “Tempest Spirit” Synchro monster from your Extra Deck, then target any number of monster you control and a Tuner monster you control and pay 300 LP for each card targeted by this effect; the Level of all target’s becomes 1, then the Tuner monster’s Level becomes the revealed monster’s Level minus the current levels of all other monsters targeted by this effect.” is an Ignition effect, it starts a chain and targets monsters you control. Paying 300 LP for every target is a cost. * Rulings on being Special Summoned: ** “This card's Level becomes 3 and it’s ATK and DEF become 1500 and 1200 respectively.” is a Continuous effect, it makes “Wel’mariel - Tempest Spirit Seer” be treated as a Level 3 monster and makes it’s original ATK and DEF 1500 and 1200 respectively. ** “Once while this card is on the field: you can pay 500 LP; target 1 “Tempest Spirit” monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon that target.” is an Ignition effect it targets 1 “Tempest Spirit” monster in the graveyard and starts a chain, paying 500 LP is a cost. * “If this card is sent to the graveyard, if no other effects of “Wel’mariel - Tempest Spirit Seer” have been activated this turn: Special Summon 2 “Tempest Spirit” monsters from your Deck or Graveyard.” is a mandatory Trigger effect, it activates if this card is sent to the graveyard while no other of its effects have been activated this turn. It will activate even if this card is removed from the graveyard before activating. *If this card’s effects are negated this card stats return to their printed stats and it loses all effects it gained when it was summoned even if this card stops being affected by the card that is negating its effects.